


【Evanstan】桑树街118号 全文

by xanadu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ABO！</p>
<p>霸道总裁与情人AU！</p>
<p>有炮灰情节！</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Evanstan】桑树街118号 全文

**Author's Note:**

> ABO！
> 
> 霸道总裁与情人AU！
> 
> 有炮灰情节！

桑树街118号 上

“啊，总裁，原来是你，你怎么打电话到我这里来了！我……我知道我休息了一个月，工作上有很多地方必须要及时跟上节奏。实在是太抱歉，不过你放心，我这几天我会自觉加班，努力跟上进度的。我想，后天就可以把一个月的销售报表发到你的邮箱……”

电话那头的人，语气由受宠若惊到毕恭毕敬，作为一个上司有这样的下属，应该高兴，但Chris怎么也开心不起来，甚至有点不耐烦。他什么话都没有说，快速的挂断了电话。

他等了一个月，本来想的是等那个Omega来上班了，也就是他的伤彻底好了，他们可以又恢复到以前的样子。每个周五下午，在桑树街118的这个公寓，发泄下欲望——可以这么直接的说，至少他是这么认为。

作为一个大公司的总裁，各种事情缠身，有时候都压的他喘不过气。他也是人，他还是Alpha，但他不想有段关系牵涉着他，影响到他的工作，所以他找Omega和Beta都只是为了发泄下欲望，特别是难挨的发情期。

在商界摸爬滚打很多年的他，看够了各种尔虞我诈。多的是为了利益想尽任何办法的人，其中也不乏那些想跟他有关系的Omega或者Bate。或许稍不留神，他就可能会上当。更别谈爱情，他早就不相信它的存在，就算有，也不会降临在他的身上。秉着这个想法，他也一直没有和谁建立一段恋爱关系。

一次偶然，他在Facebook上认识了一位Omega，后来也成为他下属的Sebastian。那个Omega给他的印象很好，安安静静的一点也不聒噪，并且他们还有不少共同的兴趣爱好，但最让他满意的其实是他的外貌和身上信息素的味道，这能激起他的不少欲望。第一次相处后，他就决定跟他建立一种长久的关系。

起初，他们就约定好只互相满足下对方的生理需求，其他都不会逾越。他也承诺Sebastian不会标记他，每次都会做好安全措施，不会让他怀孕。那个Omega对他的行为也能表示理解，并答应了他的要求。以防万一，他还为此制定了一份协议，双方都签了字。为了省去总是要订房的麻烦，他又在公司附近租了一套公寓，两人都配有钥匙。

Chris想着这样的安排一切都很好，他们互不干涉，只帮对方发泄欲望，度过发情期。固定的日子，固定的位置，固定的人，不用再去另外操心。要知道，他已经够忙了。

他和Sebastian，就这样的关系一直持续到一个月以前，他认为还是未完待续。所以一个月后的今天他又来到了这里，还故意迟到了半小时，前一天也特意发短信提醒了他。但里面却是意料之外的空荡荡。

虽然那些家居和装饰品还是原来的样子和位置，因为一直有派人来打理，看起来依然亮洁如新。大床边的落地窗总是能投射进足够的光亮，将房内的一切都照得一清二楚。他情愿能暗一些，这样还有那个Omega躲在哪儿的侥幸。但事实是，太过透亮了，连他莫名的情绪都被照得越发清晰。屋里没有了那个人也没有那个香甜的味道，这个曾经再熟悉不过的公寓，此刻居然陌生到可怕。他甚至一度怀疑他走错了地方。

Sebastian是一向很守时的，有时候还会早到。每次他一打开那扇大门，就有扑鼻而来的香甜味，再看到乖乖坐在床边的他，穿着宽松的长睡袍，总是不穿内裤，他的下身立刻就胀大了一圈，裤子都被绷紧。从门口脱掉鞋子的那一刻起，他会一边朝床那里走一边脱掉身上碍事的衣服，丢了一路，到了床边他已经是光溜溜。这时候Sebastian总会用他那像小鹿一样又圆又大的灰蓝色眼睛直勾勾的望着他，他更是受不了，直接就扑向前将他压倒在床上，吻住他那红红的双唇，双手一并开始解开他的睡袍，摸遍他柔软又温热的全身。Sebastian最敏感的就是脖子和乳头，当然还有下面，每次舔弄他就能立刻满身潮红，止不住的呻吟叫唤。这个时候他最爱听他叫他的名字，让他觉得这个Omega只属于他一个人的，只有他才能拥有这么美好的他。这样的想法能让他兴奋好久，以至于可以连着要他很多次，有时候甚至会将他干到晕过去。

幸运的是，在他们来往的时段还经历过他的一次发情期。Chris爱死发情期时的Sebastian了，身体的温度是平时的几倍，那香甜的味道更为浓厚。他的后穴总是时时刻刻把他吸的紧紧地，里面又热的不得了。双眼迷离，泪眼婆娑的他，身子泛着褪不去的潮红，摸起来又酥又软，还不住的微张着嘴喋喋叫唤，那性感的样子简直让他不用抽送就能射了出来。

可是，这都是以前。

他等了很久也不见有人开门进来，就拨通了那个Omega的电话，却得到这样的回答。他一下子无言以对，他说不出“我在老地方等着操你”之类的话，特别是他们现在又多了一层上司与下属的关系。他心里很有些恼火，但又不知为何。摔了床头柜上的一些东西，也没能解气。

这只不过是发泄欲望，换了个人也是一样的，他又这样想。于是拨通了很久以前和他有过联系的一个Beta电话，他将他的地址发给了她，没有等多久她就来了。那个Beta按照他的指示穿上了Sebastian总是穿的那件睡袍，因为是男士的衣服，她穿着有点大，不过无所谓了，他又命令她里面不穿内裤乖乖的坐在床边等他从门口过来。他模拟着以前那样的动作，开了门后连忙脱衣服一路到床边，再将坐在床边的人压倒，准备给他一个吻。但当他看到那张涂着朱红色口红的唇时，他停住了。这种感觉完全不对，以前在门口他都能硬，现在他却一点反应都没有。还有她身上的味道，根本激不起他的欲望。

他立刻坐起了身，本来闭着眼睛等待的Beta也因为他没有进一步的动作，从床上爬了起来。

“Hey，怎么呢？”

“你回去吧，我今天很累。”Chris说着从一边的皮包里拿出来一些钱，递给了她。

看到Chris手里一沓钞票，她脸上瞬间变了颜色，她接过那些钞票后就打在Chris脸上。那些纸张都散落到床上和地上。

“你以为我是妓女吗？是因为我一直喜欢你，才过来看你的。我居然还为你推掉了一个人的约会，Fuck！”她说着连忙站起身，将身上的睡袍脱在地上，换成了来时穿的红裙。

“Chris，像你这样的人，永远都找不到真正爱你的人，因为你根本都没想过去爱别人。”踩着高跟向门外走去的她，对床边依然呆坐的Chris丢下一句，然后狠命的带上了大门。

门口传来的巨响震得他脑袋都痛了起来，他紧揉眉心，还是疼痛。他又起身去酒柜里选了一瓶威士忌，开了瓶口，没有用杯子就直接向嘴里倒。

是啊，爱情从来没有眷顾过他，他早就失去了信心。所以，他现在只求有个赶也赶不走的床伴就行，但除了Sebastian他谁也不想要。

 

Sebastian没料到一个月后，自己刚刚来上班就收到那个人的短信，内容很简单，“桑树街118号”，他知道那个人的意思。那把钥匙也还在他家里的某个角落。

他没有回他，而是按照自己的决定将以前的事情都忘记。即使第二天他还打来了电话，他依然装佯，他想如果他继续追究，就告诉他因为事故他失去了一些记忆，不论他是否相信。还好，他只是马上挂断了电话。做出这个决定他也斟酌了很久，在躺在医院的一个月里他几乎天天都会思考。

一个月以前，在公司举行的一场大型发布会里，发生一起意外事故，他和很多同事从展台上跌落下来，万幸的是他只是摔伤了背脊。他们立刻被送到医院接受治疗，好在他很年轻，伤势恢复的很快，一个月后他就出了院，现在除了不能长时间弯腰，基本上没有什么大碍。他也很快就回到公司上班。

当然，他能恢复的如此快，也要感谢妈妈的悉心照料。还有很多朋友，甚至外地的几位朋友都赶来看望。但他还是一直希望那个人能出现，特别是在他疼的睡不着的时候，能用他那让人安心的信息素抚慰他，如果可以，最好能抱着他，让他能趴在他宽阔的怀里入睡。但是Chris一直没有出现，只是派他的秘书来了几回，代他承诺公司会负担他的所有医疗费用，给予他各种补偿。这么贴心的公司，的确很让员工们都很欣慰。可他一点也不在意那些物质上的，他只想Chris能来看下他。如果他不能对他那么亲昵，只对他说几句话，或者给他一个鼓励的笑容就行。的确，这显然比那些补助金要值钱得多。

快想想，他和Chris最多也只是床伴的关系。虽然Chris会在干他的时候深情的吻他，叫着他的名字，但也不能证明他们会有更进一步的关系。撇开这一层，他不过就是那一次事故里十几位受伤的员工里的一位。而Chris是整个公司的总裁，他能在第一天时象征性的跑到这里看一眼，已经很尽人意了。况且，他每天还有那么多事情要忙。他还奢求什么呢？

Sebastian的隔壁床是位甜美的Omega女孩，他摔伤了脚，估计也很痛，但她每天都很开心，总能听见他的笑声。因为他有一位很疼爱他的Alpha男友，每天都来照顾他，搀扶着她到处行走锻炼。总能听见他们互相说的情话，和一些鼓励的话语。他很是羡慕，而能陪着他的就是那一部手机，他只能在上面无聊的到处翻动。他知道，他最想要的就是那种相依的恋爱关系，而不是他和Chris之间的那种说不清道不明的床伴关系。

和Chris维持这种关系的前一段时间他没有多想什么，也觉得这样挺好的。他们只是互相满足下生理需要，互不干涉，两不相欠。可不知什么时候他变得对Chris有些迷恋，后来愈演愈烈。他甚至会在他亲吻他时，捧住他的脸像看贵重物品样认真的端详。他不得不感叹他的帅气。那湛蓝色的深邃眼眸像藏着秘密般琢磨不透，英挺的鼻梁，性感的薄唇，每次见面都被修的整整齐齐的络腮胡子。更别提他的身材，典型的倒三角型，修长的双腿。整齐又结实的胸肌腹肌，那并非一时半会能锻炼出来。还有看起来总是严肃的他，一笑起来就瞬间像变了一个人，仿佛整个世界都铺满阳光。Sebastian知道自己已沉浸在里面无法自拔，无论是他严肃时还是他笑着的时候。

每次他紧盯着他看时，Chris总会问他:“你为什么这样看着我？”

他会直白的回答:“因为你好看啊。”

听到话后，Chris便会一笑，更加快了干着他的动作，不由分说的吻住他的嘴，边吻边说:“你这磨人的家伙，我要干得你没法再去想别的。”

但是，一切都只是在那个公寓里，事实是，他的大部分生活还是在那个地方以外的空间。

他必须抛开那一块，从新开始他真正的生活，找个可以爱的人，建立一段感情，组成一个家庭，互相照顾互相扶持。至于Chris，就跟着那一份没有日期的协议和那把钥匙一起被遗忘吧。

经过这场事故他成功的失忆了，他现在只用做一个努力工作的员工，渴望爱情的Omega就可以。其实也挺简单，不是吗？

 

桑树街118号 中

Chace是个挺优秀的Alpha，这是Sebastian对面坐的助理Jassica总在他的耳边叨念的话。好吧，Chace是有一种与生俱来王子般的气质，而且性格儒雅，是个很不错的恋爱对象。但他同样是他的直接上司，他的办公室就在他座位对面不远。他也能察觉到Chace对他的好意，例如上班时对他的各种照顾，下班时还总邀他去什么新开的餐厅用餐或者一起去酒吧，他都婉言拒绝了。

在公司里和上司走的很近，并不一定是什么好事，如果对方只是想跟你玩玩暧昧，那就会更惨。不仅会遭到某些人的排挤甚至陷害，而且这位“多情的”上司很有可能只是想玩弄下。虽然Chace看起来很稳重，不会是那种类型，但想到自己在之前的公司就吃过一次这样的亏。所以他还是避而远之。

Sebastian决定晚上去酒吧看下有没有意外的邂逅，顺便叫上了两个好友一起。不巧的是，在那里又碰上了Chace，他硬要请他喝一杯，他再也不好意思拒绝。

“你经常来这里吗？”震耳欲聋的背景音乐吵得Chace只得扯着嗓子说。

“不是，今天凑巧和朋友约在这里。”Sebastian也以相同的分贝回应。

“喔……我也很少来这里。那你平时不来酒吧，都怎样娱乐？”

“在家里看电视剧。”

“我也是。”

Chace越说越靠得近，Sebastian周围都是人，他根本退不了。

“我觉得你老是在躲我，为什么？我很吓人吗？”Chace步步紧逼，似乎看出了他的闪躲之意。

“啊……不是，你很好，是我的问题。”

“你已经有恋人了？但我听Jassica说，你是单身，很巧的是，我也是单身。”Chace说完灿烂的一笑，嘴角翘起好看的弧度。

Sebastian觉得自己拒绝的太多次也挺不好意思，至少要给别人一个解释，以免产生误会，“其实是，我觉得这样会影响到我们的工作。”

“喔，我们上班还是正常上班啊，只是私人的时间才会在一起。给我一个机会好吗？你如果不想让任何人知道，我也不会告诉任何人。但除了我妈妈，我想这消息让她听见了，她肯定会高兴一整天的。”

这样的话都说出来了，好像不是单纯的玩暧昧。Sebastian更没法对那双真挚又深情的蓝眼睛说不，于是他小幅度的点了点头。何况Chace的确比Chris要好的多。

事实证明Chace真的是很温柔体贴，各方面都要比Chris好。虽然上班的时候还是同往常一样，但是从下班的那一刻起，Chace就会立刻变成体贴入微的恋人。他甚至还会帮他开车门，总带他去一些好玩的地方，有时候也会一起去看下电影或者舞台剧。

Sebastian个人很喜欢迪斯尼和梦工厂的作品，虽然Chace表明他不太喜欢，但还是会津津有味的和他看起来，最后居然还能和他讨论一番。

他们还会去各类高档餐厅享受美食，这些位置都是以前Chace想邀约他时拖朋友找的，而且每次都会对他说是新开的餐厅，想引起他的注意，结果都惨遭到他的拒绝。

听到这些他只好低着头，默不作声。他差点为了那个不明不白的床伴错过了这么优秀的恋人，还好他能及时回过神来。他暗自庆幸。

每次约会之后，Chace都会将他送到家门口，再来个临别之吻。不知为什么，他心里其实有些抗拒Chace的亲昵，但只是浅吻下嘴唇，作为一对恋人再平常不过，就算只是出于礼貌都不会拒绝，况且Chace又是如此的美好。他想着任何事情都要有个过程，所以他会从最开始的抗拒到慢慢接受，他相信他们俩关系的进展也会是这样。

 

Chris最近的脾气非常火爆，动不动就发起飙来。谁都不敢招惹他，尽量躲得远远的。他自己也总感觉心里有一股火，怎么也平息不了，特别是这些日子每天都是一个人待在那个公寓。没有什么心情工作的他，还是挨到了下班的时间才到车库取车准备离开。就在这时，他看到了一幕，让他还抱着点希望再去那间公寓等待的心，一下跌倒了谷底，还伴着些许酸涩。

他看到了Sebastian和他部门的那个负责人Chace有说有笑的进了同一辆车，直到上车后他们都没停止谈笑。Chace还时不时搭下他的肩摸下他的脸，他也没有拒绝，两人相当亲密。Chris终于知道Sebastian不再来找他的原因了，原来他已经有了新欢。他又联想到他和这位Omega以前在一起的种种，对象突然又换成了别人，心里瞬间变得钝痛无比。

他想也没想就跟上了他们的那一辆车，最后那两人到了一家电影院停了下来，他也从车里下来紧跟其后。

Chris并没有觉得他的尾随有什么不妥，他给了自己一个只是恰好来看电影的理由，而且也恰好喜欢他们排队购票的那一部电影。他跟站在他前面的两人说了点好话，他们便允许他插队站到了前面，正好也是Sebastian和Chace的后面，他一下子就闻到那股好闻的香甜味道。

只见，Sebastian和Chace都在认真看着前方大荧幕的时刻表，根本没有注意到他。直到轮到他们购票了，Chris连忙插上前对售票人员说了一句:“我需要三个挨在一起的座位，谢谢！”然后迅速将现金递进了窗口里。

“总裁，你怎么会在这里？”Chace比Sebastian还要惊讶，首先问着他。

“我也来看电影嘛，好巧，我一个人看多无聊，正好和你们一起啊。”说完他笑了笑，只是微微的动了下嘴角，由于胡子的遮掩或许没人能看得见。

Sebastian本来想说的拒绝话，却在麻利的售票员递出电影票的时刻戛然而止。即使他们没了那层关系，他们也算是上司与下属的关系。恰巧碰上一起看一次电影也并不奇怪。

到了放映室后，Chris很快就找到了位置，他故意坐在了他们中间。碍于他的身份，还有是他购的票，其他两位都没提出异议。就这样，三个人安安静静的坐着一排，心里都各自想着不同的事情。

影片一开始，放映室内就成黑压压一片。Chris的右手边坐着Sebastian，他只用闻就知道。他悄悄的将手从他们俩之间的扶手空当里穿了过去，一把就握住了Sebastian的手。对方显然没料到他的动作，猝不及防的他连忙抽回了他的手，他又从下摸到了他的腿，他也连忙晃动腿部避开。

为了不让Chace发觉到他的异样，Sebastian身子只能直挺挺的靠在座椅上，双眼也直视前方大屏幕。但Chris并没有善罢甘休，他又一次试图抓到他的手，这次他的情绪和动作都变得激动起来，一不小心就打翻了他们座位间的爆米花，撒到Chris身上和地上都是。

“怎么呢？”Chace注意到了这边的动静，询问着他。

“没事，不小心打翻了。我去下卫生间。”说着他就站起身向放映室外走去。

他不知道Chris也会跟着过来。或许会，但绝对没料到，他一把就将他抵在了光滑的墙上，狠狠地吻住了他的嘴。他极力挣脱也无济于事。

“你知道我这段时间天天都在那里等你吗？”吻完后，他没好气的说。

“总裁，你在说什么？在哪里？”Sebastian按照自己所想的装着佯，尽管他自己都觉得语气听着很假。

“我跟你发过短信，桑树街118号。”

“不好意思，我因为那次事故忘记了一些事情。所以我并不知道那个短信的意思，我以为你发错了。”

Sebastian的话让Chris为之一震，他没有想到自己那么在意的事情，竟然让他一个“忘记了”就一笔带过。这让他非常恼火，他一把拽住Sebastian将他推进一个无人的隔间，然后反推将他压在被关上的门上。

“你肯定不会忘记这个感觉的。”Chris大力抵着他将他压在隔板间的角落，使他动弹不得。他恶狠狠的说着话，然后就舔上了他的脖子。

“怎么样，记得吧。”Chris再次强调，更加卖力的吮舔起来。

Sebastian用双手推拒着Chris的胸膛，却不由自主的伸长了脖子任由他的动作。他不知怎么了，他就像被开了开关样不受控制。特别是又闻到了从Chris身上扑鼻而来的信息素味道，他的心跳加快，那阵阵酥麻感很快从脖子处一点蔓延到全身。更甚的是，Chris快速解开了他的衬衫扣子，将里面的白色T恤撩起来，直至露出他的乳头。又用他那温热的口腔包含住那里，用灵活的舌头肆意舔弄。

“啊……嗯……”他听见轻轻呻吟的声音，下一秒才意识到是自己发出来的，他羞得恨不得堵住自己的嘴。

Chris舔完他的右边又转而舔左边，双手已经开始快速解开了他的牛仔裤，宽松的裤子一下掉到了大腿中央，完完全全露出他白色的内裤来。Chris又将他的一只手从后面穿过他的内裤，手指陷入股缝里迅速摸到了他的穴口，停留在那里摩挲周旋。

终于放开他胸前红通通两个凸点的Chris，又一次吻上了他的唇，吻得他忘情时，本来停在穴口的手指也乘机钻了进去，并来来回回的抽动。

他呻吟的声音都被堵在了他和Chris交合的嘴里，偶尔才能漏出几声呜咽。

“你真的会忘记这个感觉，我狠狠用我的家伙插着你到高潮，你拼命的喊着我的名字。”Chris说着又加了一根手指，发狠般的抽插起来。不一会儿，那里变得越来越湿润，他抽插得也越来越顺利，一些液体都顺着他的手指流了出来。

“嗯……啊……Chris……”Sebastian根本控制不了的，像以前一样叫唤了出来。

Chris用另一只大手掌捏住了他的下巴，将他的脸扳正，用自己的蓝眼睛直视着他的眼睛，“还是你的身体最诚实，你根本忘记不了我。”说完又吻了下他自然粉红的双唇。

“Chris……这一切根本不是我想要的，我们还是不要再来往了，求你。”Sebastian用他那双灰蓝色大眼睛看着Chris，很坚定的说。

Chris怔住了，他停下了所有动作。

“那什么是你想要的？就是外面那个Alpha吗？我闻得出来你还没有被他标记，证明我们还是有希望的。”

“被他标记是迟早的事情，Chace是个很不错的Alpha，值得和他共同生活，为他怀孕，组成一个家庭。”

Sebastian轻描淡写般的说着这些话，Chris感觉就像几把刀子一样插在他最脆弱的位置，大脑里好像有什么突然炸开，胸口疼得张着嘴却说不出话来。

“我跟你不一样，我希望得到美好的爱情，有人爱我，特别是在我最脆弱的时候，他可以来安慰我鼓励我。但这些你都不能给我，我们的关系是非常奇怪的，长久下来心会很累。对不起，Chris，你就当作我失忆了。你可以再重新找别的……”Sebastian继续一鼓作气将心里的话都说了出来，说到最后一句他已哽咽。

此时，Sebastian轻而易举的就推开了将他卡在门板间的Chris，他迅速穿起了裤子，扣好了衣服走出了隔间。只留下Chris呆呆站在原地。

Chris不知道他是怎么回到那个空荡荡的房间里的，在他躺在柔软的大床时，还是不能停止想着Sebastian对他说的每一句话。

Sebastian渴望的是完美的爱情，那个他早就不相信的东西。他该怎么给予？

 

桑树街118号 下

转眼间，一个月就过去了，Sebastian和Chace的交往如以往一样进行着，他们的关系还只停留在每日的临别之吻上。不知是自己内心的抗拒被发觉还是其他原因，Chace也没有更进一步的要求。

至于Chris，虽然与他在同一个公司里，若不去顶层办公室主动找他，几乎没有什么见面机会。所以，他们也近一个月都没任何交集。这样也挺好的，他想，他可以彻底忘记那个人，也可以完全接受Chace。在后，他和Chris也都可以认真过着自己想要的生活，以他的条件还可以去找比自己好很多的床伴。想到这里他心里泛着酸水，但很快被坐在餐桌对面Chace的话打断。

“我前几天去洛杉矶，在那里遇上了大学的一个朋友，他正在找合伙人开公司。你知道我一直想去那边，而且也挺想开个属于自己的公司，所以我答应他了。”Chace说着一笑，拿起手边的高脚杯，小酌了口里面的红酒，“其实，我最希望的是你能跟我一起去。我们可以在阳光加州，开始我们全新的生活。”

“但这边你也做的不错，你辞职了吗？”

“是的，最快的话下个礼拜就能批下来。要知道，有很多人都在应征我的职位。”

Sebastian一时不知说什么，一想到要离开这个城市，就不禁有些难过。他的朋友，他的妈妈，还有那个藏在心底很难忘记的人，都还在这座城市。

“我知道在这里生活这么久肯定是有感情的，一时半会儿也放不下。不过现在交通那么方便，我也可以时常陪你回来。”

见他依然没有说话，Chace又补充到:“你可以考虑下，我并不想给你任何思想负担。另外，我也可以接受远距离的恋爱。”

自Chace向他提出这个请求的那刻起，他就一直很犹豫不决。但在几天后他又得到了Chris与一位好莱坞巨星订婚的消息，他立刻就下定了决心离开。

这个消息的火热度一直持续高涨，各大媒体也大肆报道，撰写花边，铺天盖地得他不想注意都不行。Sebastian很快就向人事部递交了辞呈，并告诉了Chace自己的决定。Chace激动的紧紧拥抱住他，还告诉他这是他收到的最好的生日礼物，他也跟着笑了，心里却没那么好受。

Sebastian一直认为Chris只是在寻找床伴，帮他发泄下欲望或度过发情期。但他没有想到Chris也是可以专心爱人的，还能与他人组成美满的家庭。看着新闻里、报纸上他和那位性感美艳的金发未婚妻，勾肩搭背的紧搂在一起。在聚光灯下相视而笑的他们，格外的耀眼。

原来，Chris不是不爱，只是还没找到合适的人，而现在他终于找到了。显然，他不是合适的那个。他曾经还想着Chris哪天只寻床伴的生活过腻了，想安定下来，需要爱情时会想到他的丁点希望，也悄无声息的破灭。

做出来决定后，便已尘埃落定。他每天回家都会收拾下自己的东西，为离开做着准备。那把钥匙也出现在他眼前，虽然是故意放在某个角落，但他却从没忘记。他想，既然都要离开，这个留着更是没用，应当物归原主，或许Chris还可以交给他的未婚妻。

 

第二天，他从Jassica那里拿了份文件，主动帮助已经忙得焦头烂额的她送往总裁办公室。这也是他第一次来到Chris的顶层办公室，意料之中的宽敞明亮，侧边还有个虛掩的门，透过门缝可以看见里面有床和沙发等家居，应该是供于休息的地方。

背对着他打电话的人很快就挂断了电话，转过身就坐在了看起来又大又软的办公椅上，Sebastian走上前将文件摊开放置在桌面，那个需要签字的地方也正对着那人低头的眼下方。Chris什么没问也一直没有抬起头看他，拿起旁边的一只笔就在上面签了字。签完后，他才抬起头，并说着:“只有……”

Chris这时才发现是他，他连忙叫了一声他的名字，语气里有掩不住的惊喜。

“这段时间我一直都很忙，我其实很想找个时间单独和你谈谈，你和Chace为什么都要辞职？”Chris又问到。

“其实我是来顺便把钥匙还给你，放在我那里也没用。”Sebastian没有接他的话，而是说着就掏出了西裤荷包里的钥匙，放在了桌上。

Chris看了眼那把钥匙，本来因为Sebastian主动来找他有点期盼着什么的心情，一下子又回归到低落。

“没事，你不用专门来还钥匙给我。那公寓可能要退了，业主到时候也要换锁的。”

Chris这么一说，他顿时觉得自己的行为的确蠢得可怕。窘迫的站在一身笔直西装干练又利落的男人面前，一时间双手都不知道该放在哪里，只好连忙拿回了已签完字的文件，转身就准备走。想到这可能是他们最后一次见面，鬼使神差的他又补充了句:“祝你和你未婚妻幸福。”

在他走到了门口，将要拉开门时，他听见Chris对他很大声音的说:“Sebby，我不可能幸福的。你不想跟我来往，又急着要离开公司。可能，即使我们以后在大街上碰到，你都会当不认识我吧。我就那么的让你想快点躲开么？“Chris说着便慢慢向门边的他走近，"有时候我还在想，就算我们不能像以前那样，做个普通朋友也可以，只是偶尔约出去喝点酒聊下天。我们还是有蛮多共同喜爱的东西，例如星星还有迪斯尼什么之类的。”

Sebastian不知道为什么放在门把上的那只手就是用不上力，怎么也拉不来那扇门。现在连眼睛都模糊得看不见，他一眨眼，泪水就顺着眼角流了出来。他感觉到Chris已站在了他身后，不想让他看到自己现在的样子，低着头，想走却挪不动脚步。

“如果你已经下定决心不再理我，我只想你今天能来那个公寓，最后一次，我在那里等你。到时候把钥匙再给我也可以。”站在他身后的那人将钥匙又放进了他的荷包里，“不想来的话也行，就像我说的这个钥匙也没有必要一定要还回来。”

Chris用他温热的大手掌握着Sebastian放在门把上的手，将门帮他拉开，亲了亲他的左边脸颊，“Sebby，我今天会在桑树街118号那里等你，也许是最后一次，我希望你能来。”他又一次提醒。

Sebastian浑浑噩噩的过了一下午，下班后他对Chace撒了谎说自己要去一个朋友家参加生日派对，就一个人先离开。这是他们最后一次见面，就算再怎样也只有这一次，一路上，他在心里不断念给自己听。

不一会儿，他就走到了公寓大门口，他在门外来回徘徊了几次，还是走了进去，上楼后就来到最角落的房间。本来准备敲门的他犹豫了下，还是用荷包里的钥匙将门打开。也是最后一次使用它了。

开门后里面都是扑鼻而来的肉香味，他寻着味道来到了厨房。他看到穿着一身白色居家服的Chris，在那里不停忙活着。看到他的出现，向他露出招牌式的灿烂笑容，然后对他说:“今天的晚餐是‘法式红酒牛排’，可能不会太正宗，但也不会太差。”

忙里忙外的Chris不一会儿就将美食端上了桌，还特意关闭了用餐厅的灯光，点亮了桌子中间的烛台。而Sebastian至始至终都站在厨房的门边看着他。见他没有动作，那位大厨便上前将他拉过来。

用餐中途，他们都没有说话。Sebastian不得不承认真的很美味，Chris以前并不会做这些，他想问他什么时候学做的，但又想到这可能都是为了他的未婚妻还有以后的家庭。所以什么也没说出口。

之后Chris又带他来到客厅，悠闲地放映起影片来，恰好是他最爱的一部梦工厂的作品。Chris也四仰八叉的躺在沙发上看着，并邀他和他坐在一起。眼前这人所做的一切都让他料想不到。以前他们在这房里，从来不会坐在一起用餐，更不会一起看影片，虽然这里有一部超大尺寸的电视挂在那里，但他们从来不会打开。通常他们都是一进来就马上做爱，整个房子里，到处都有他们欢爱的身影。他们也从来没有像现在一样完完整整的穿着一身衣服。

“刚才的牛排觉得怎样？”Chris这时才问起他。

“很美味，你的厨艺不错。”Sebastian如实回答。

“都是找我妈妈学的，她可是我们家的大厨。没人不拜倒在她的厨艺下，特别是我的爸爸。我简直不敢回波士顿和她共同居住一段时间，要不我就会胖得像我爸爸。”

“不，Chris你最近都瘦了，应该回去养养。”Sebastian说着有点心疼，就当最后一次关心眼前这个男人。

“真的吗？希望不是我的胸肌，那可是我的魅力所在，我弟弟他可羡慕的死去活来。”Chris说着便夸张的用手揉了揉那里，引得Sebastian都笑起来。

“Sebby，如果真的不想要以前那样的关系，我们其实也可以好好做朋友，不是吗？你也喜欢我现在放的这部电影，我都已经看了快十遍了。而且，我们还有很多一样喜欢的东西。“Chris用温柔至极的声音说，近乎祈求，”如果你想念我做的牛排，我可以常常做给你吃。或者你更喜欢其他的，我也可以再找我妈妈学着做。”

“Chris……其实我今天还钥匙给你不是我不想再理你了，是因为……我要离开纽约……如果以后有机会回来，我们能碰到我还是……我们还是可以像朋友一样一起喝喝酒聊聊天，这样挺好……”这样真的很好，但Sebastian不知为什么会边说边哭，最后竟什么都说不出来。

“Hey,Sebby,真的要离开吗？”Chris听到这个消息，心里咯噔一下落了个空。但眼前的人看起来比他还要伤心，他用双手捧着他的脸用手指帮他拭着泪，散发着信息素抚慰他。

Sebastian点了点头作为回答，他已经没有选择。如果和Chace分割两地他不能保证他们还能长久，就算留在这里他也只能和Chris做朋友。这都不是他想要的。

Chris说不出让眼前这个Omega留下的话，他心里在抽痛，他现在任何希望都将没有了，哪怕是从朋友发展都不可能。

“什么时候走？”

“下个月1号。”

“那只有一个礼拜了。”

一个礼拜，Chris越想越心痛，他紧紧抱住了眼前的人就吻住了他的唇，对方也没有拒绝他。

如果明天是世界末日你会做什么？Chris突然想到曾经有人问过他这个问题。如果是现在他会毫不犹豫的说，“一直抱着他最爱的人，吻着他一起死去。”

他爱Sebastian，知道他要离开，就像是世界末日一样绝望，他恨不得一直就这样抱着他吻着他，再也不放开。

事实是他们不能就这样拥吻着死去，第二天，他们还要继续自己的生活。

那天他们什么都没有做，只是相拥着入睡。Sebastian贪婪的汲取Chris身上信息素的味道，恨不得能将这好闻的味道储存在哪里，以后还可以不时拿出来感受下。Chris则希望世界上能够找到像Sebastian身上香甜味道的糖果或者其他，放在手边总是时时刻刻闻到。

可是，Sebastian根本不能储存Chris身上的味道，Chris也不会找到像Sebastian这样香甜味的糖果。而且，他们必须得分离。

在走进机场的那一刻起，Sebastian就非常不安起来，他走的很慢。他不断回头望着机场里的一切。坐在候机处等待的人们，有几位背包客，他们有说有笑，为他们即将的旅行充满期待。送别的人拥抱着将要离开的亲友，脸上也都挂着笑容，因为他们还有足够的理由互相联系。只有他，对即将要去的地方没有那么期待，也不能对没有来送他的那个人露出微笑，因为他们根本没有任何理由再互相联系。他一离开，他们就再也没有以后。

想到这些，他悲从中来，没有再看有些留念的后方，而是推着行李追上了Chace的步伐。不知怎么的，他总能听见有个熟悉的声音在后面喊他，一声比一声接近。他认为是幻听，他从来不敢期望Chris会来追回他，就像某些爱情电影里演的桥段一样。

Chris现在有了未婚妻，他们即将组成家庭，他最多只是朋友，而且是离开都不会来送别的朋友。

但那声音真的越来越清晰，甚至他旁边的Chace都听到了，他停住了脚步转过身。Sebastian这时才跟着转了过来。

那是Chris，他好像一路奔跑过来，都有点气喘吁吁。他穿着一件紧身白色T恤，下面穿着运动裤和休闲鞋，头上反戴着一顶藏蓝色鸭舌帽。这一身的确适合跑步。

Chris在他们几步距离的地方停下了，看着他的眼睛说着:“Sebby……我希望你别走。我爱你。Oh，God，虽然当着你男友面这样说不好，但是，如果你真的走了，我就没有机会再告诉你。我希望你不要走，请你留下来。我会好好爱你，给你想要的生活，如果我做的不好你可以教我，我也是第一次爱上一个人，我不懂得如何抓住他……所以……”

这真的和电影桥段一模一样，Sebastian也很没出息的湿了眼眶，但没有跑过去拥抱住那个让他感动的人。他们只是隔着几步的距离对望着。

“Seb，跟随你的心吧，我知道你一点也不想离开这里。”一边的Chace简短的说着，转回身就继续推着自己的行李向前方走去。

Sebastian没有再跟着Chace，而是停在了原地，用蓄着泪水的大眼睛直勾勾的看着他。Chris明白了他的意思，走过去将他拥进了怀里。此刻，那甜甜的味道闻着特别的安心。

帽子反戴在后面，的确有好处，比如现在他可以直接就吻上了Sebastian又红又软的嘴唇，不会被帽檐隔开他们的距离。他贴上他的唇后，吮吸住下唇瓣又舔舐上唇瓣，再伸进舌头，在片领地里不断的侵略。两人吻得不可开交。

“Chris……那你未婚妻……”Sebastian想到了自己的顾虑，推开了将要吻得他断气的Alpha。

Chris爽朗一笑，“她不是我的未婚妻，我们只是合伙人。她需要我的钱，投资新影片，我需要他的名气，为公司新上线的产品推波助澜。而且她是Alpha，我们在一起都不可能有小孩。我还是想有个孩子，特别是长得像你这样的。”说完他还用手背摸了下Sebastian的脸，被调戏的Omega瞬间就脸红了。

“先把行李放回家里吧，我的车在外面停车场。”Chris说着帮他拉起了行李车，朝机场外走去。

“放哪里？”

“我们的公寓啊。”Chris又将那把钥匙从裤子荷包里拿出来，放在他的手上，“我已经将它买了下来，你如果不喜欢里面的装修，我们可以重新再弄一下。”

“不，Chris，我很喜欢。”特别是里面还有你的味道。

 

桑树街118号 后续

Sebastian没有料到自己刚从公司辞职三天，又回到了公司里工作，并且是以总裁助理的身份。

这些天，自进了公司大门后他就开始不自在起来。当然，作为曾经的一位默默无闻的底层职员，一下就升到了总裁助理的位置，这让他自己都有点难以接受，更别谈其他人怎么看了。再加上每天上下班几乎都是和Chris共同进出，想不引人注意都难。在没有进入直达顶层办公室的电梯前，他心里就会特别忐忑，唯恐在楼下碰到以前部门的同事，更怕收到他们异样的眼光。他一直都认为他自己是没这个能力胜任这个职位的，更何况他又身处于人才济济的公司里，有那么多怀才不遇的人，他若正常竞争估计连资格都没有。

Sebastian的确是一个特别不能掩藏内心想法的人，特别是对方又是Chris。每当他低头闷不做声，用上排牙“凌辱”他的下唇时，Chris就能猜到他有什么心事。

“Babe，心里又在想什么呢？”在电梯里，Chris一边问一边亲了亲他的脸颊。

“我根本不能胜任这个职位，我害怕在公司遇到以前的那些同事，他们其中有很多人都比我有能力多了。”Sebastian如实的告诉他的上司。

“你不要这么不自信，就凭你煮的咖啡好喝这一点就完全可以胜任。”

“但Chris，我又不是专门来煮咖啡的。”

“我只需要你帮我做这些就够了，其他的事情Jennifer她自己能够应付。她应该没有让你帮她做什么麻烦事吧？”

Chris这么一问，Sebastian便回想了下，的确这几天什么实质性的工作都没有做过。那个总踩着高更鞋走进走出，忙里忙外的秘书Jennifer，也从来都没跟他安排过什么劳神的事情。他连忙摇摇头。

“不过，你还有个最重要的工作内容，其他人绝对比不过你。”Chris又接着说。

“什么？”

“让我可以时时刻刻看到一个东欧帅哥，他身上总有一股像奶油草莓糖的香味，让我工作起来又安心又愉悦。”

听到Chris的话，他只觉得脖子以上部位顿时冒着热气，但脸上已不自觉挂着笑容。Chris也跟着笑了，还凑过来吻住他的唇，直到电梯门开了才将他放开。

久而久之，Sebastian也没有再去顾虑着些了，毕竟他也挺享受可以每天和自己爱的人抬头不见低头见的日子。特别是能看到穿着一身笔直西装的Chris，他不能不承认他的帅气，不论什么颜色什么花纹的都好像是为他量身定做般合适。特别在Chris认真工作的时候，那干练又认真的样子简直让他移不开眼睛。有时候透过办公室外的玻璃窗，正好撞上他那认真的眼神，他连忙躲开，但也平息不了心脏里如小鹿乱跳。没办法，这只能怪他坐在正对着他的窗户边，再就是工作太闲，所以难免想东想西，但中心思想都会是Chris。这可不能让他本人知道，要不得意洋洋的总裁先生准会将他“调戏”一番。

天气预报明明说过今日会大幅度降温，连浑身是肌肉，不怎么怕冷的Chris都穿上了三件套。但Sebastian自己却没有觉得冷，反而觉得很热，还特意挑了一套较薄的西装穿上身。这是Chris为他买的春季西服，而现在纽约已经进入了深秋。

“Babe，你是不是热潮期到了？一大早身上就这么烫，味道也比平时浓的多。”Chris对Sebastian今日的反常很是怀疑。

但被质疑的Omega却不以为然，“怎么可能，每年都是下个月中旬才到的。”

“这还有特定的时期么？”

“反正我的很准时。”

见Sebastian非常笃定，Chris也没有继续问。他也不能一心二用，必须赶快准备好两人的早餐，速战速决，准时赶到公司。

到了公司后，一坐上自己的座位，Sebastian就感觉如坐针毡。要命的是后面好像有液体流出来，或许都印到了外面的浅色西裤来。好死不死，还真被Chris说中了。Sebastian用手掌只拍脑门，懊悔自己的迟钝，恨不得找个地洞钻进去。现在那股被Chris形容如“奶油草莓糖”的味道，闻着越来越清晰，完全都盖过了他早上喷的香水味。全身越来越热，还口干舌燥起来，他不住的用舌头舔着嘴唇，手也拉扯着领带节，希望能够放松，让热气能从颈部透出来。但都无济于事，甚至愈来愈严重。

坐在他对面的Jennifer发觉了他的异样，关切的询问着他:“Seb，你是不是哪里不舒服？你脸上好红，而且感觉你好像很急躁。不过，顺便说一下，今天换的香水味道真的很好闻，是总裁跟你买的吗？”

听她这么一问，Sebastian简直羞得无言以对。找不到地洞，暂时躲在桌子底下也行，反正不想让人看见他这么窘迫的样子。

谢天谢地，此时正好有个电话打进来，打断了等他回答的Jennifer。只见她马上就离开了座位，进了背后的总裁办公室，看来是Chris在找她。

没有一会儿她就出来了，并对已趴在桌上用手遮住脸的他说:“Seb，你不用害怕，也别这么害羞，我刚才进去听总裁说，你是热潮期到了。他现在要你进去，顺便说下，我已帮你们拉上了窗帘。还有，一定放心，如果有人来访，我都会挡下来的。”

在天使秘书的搀扶下，Sebastian终于进了仅仅几步路的Chris办公室内，她还贴心的帮他关上了门。但在里头却没看见Chris坐在他的座位那里。身上难耐的感觉越来越明显，不由的，他更是焦躁不安起来。

“Babe，进来，我在这里面。”原来Chris在那个休息室里，他想走过去，但大腿酸软得让他举步维艰。

“Chris……我……难受……”居然连说话都不成句子。

没办法他只有瘫坐在了原地，用手撑在地上，才能支着上半身。或许连Chris都等得不耐烦了，只见他急匆匆的就走了过来。

“Sebby！”他叫了声他的名字，就连忙打横抱起了他。

全身潮热的他只觉得Chris身上格外的清凉，死死的抱住他，拼命的往他身上贴。

“你这磨人的家伙，早上跟你说热潮期到了，你还不信。”Chris边说边笑他，将他放在了休息室的大床上。意识到Chris即将要松开的动作，Sebastian赶紧用双手环扣着他的肩，更用力的把他箍紧，一刻也不愿意与他分开。Chris只能扑在了他滚烫的身上，甚至动弹不得。

“Babe，你先放开我，我要帮你把衣服先脱掉。”为了解救难耐的Omega，Chris劝着。

“那你快点……我全身……都难受……特别……是下面……啊……”断断续续的说完后，半睁着迷蒙双眼的Sebastian才放松了些，但并没有完全撒手，依然将双手分别扶在Chris结实的两边胳膊上，双腿又从Chris身体两侧攀上，紧紧夹住了他的大腿，生怕他会跑掉。

 

Chris早就被这个浑身散发着浓浓香甜味道的Omega撩拨得有了反应，他迅速将他那件灰白的西装外套脱掉，又扯掉了他的领带。随即一边吻他微启的、不停用自己舌头湿润的粉润嘴唇，一边一颗一颗解开他那白色衬衣的扣子。

身下的人明显已经急不可耐，不时在他们唇舌交缠的缝隙里漏出一些不满的哼哼声，双腿还隔着西裤布料不停地上下磨蹭。Chris压住了几次准备撕扯衬衫的冲动，终于解开了那长排扣子。他用手到处抚摸着Sebastian此时已袒露的上身，还特别“关照”他那早已挺立的胸前凸点，时而用手指轻轻揉捏，使之更为挺立。

激烈的热吻后，Sebastian的唇瓣更是红润，溢出来一些交合的口水，都淌到了唇角边，借着窗外投进的光亮，那一块越发亮泽。Chris沿着嘴角一路舔吸，再是轻咬下巴，再是吻住那自觉伸长的脖子，含住他的喉结。

被放开嘴唇的Sebastian不满的轻哼终于能发出声来，他的下体尤为空虚难耐，但他的Alpha却迟迟没来填满他，反而舔着他敏感部位，让他更是难受。那里也在不住收缩都流出了大量液体，恐怕已透过裤子都印湿了床单。

“Chris……啊……不……不……要舔……快……进来……求你……”他极力的乞求着，虽然都是断断续续的词语。

Chris当然也想快点占有这具美好又性感的身体，但是他也喜欢尝便他的味道。他顺着颈脖向下吻，吻到了他的胸肌，包裹住了他的乳头。时刻贴着Sebastian火热的身体，他也觉得燥热，两手便快速的脱掉了自己上身的西装外套和马甲。在换着舔舐另一边乳粒时，双手又一并解着仅剩的那件衬衣扣子。

Sebastian早已没有耐心，他伸手到自己的裤子边，摸索着去解开裤扣，拉开拉链。但酸软的全身根本连脱掉碍事的裤子力气都没有，他再一次乞求着他的Alpha。

“Chris……快……快……进来……啊……好难受……求你……”

这次Chris终于没有再顾着舔弄，三两下连同内裤一起将他的西裤脱下来。他伸手去摸了摸股缝内的穴口，果然又热又湿，流出的液体多得都沾湿了两边的臀瓣，他的手也沾了不少。他又迅速脱掉了自己的裤子，那粗壮的家伙立马就弹跳了出来，直挺挺的立在前面。Chris用双臂架起Sebastian的双腿，将他下身捞起，让自己的坚挺也正好对准了身下人的穴口。他用手扶着他的家伙，从包皮内捋出了龟头，在那张合有序的地方来回的蹭了蹭。做了预备后，就慢慢的向内推进。借着密穴内壁的湿滑很顺利的就全部挺入，那炙热和紧致让Chris不由得感叹出声：“Babe，感觉太棒了，你简直太棒了！”

终于被填满的Sebastian，有了片刻的满足，本来迷离湿漉的双眼，也因此淌出了泪水。但下一秒，他就扭动起胯部，双腿交叉攀上Chris的腰际，蜷缩了脚掌，呻吟着、乞求着Chris狠狠的进攻。

Chris当然不会让他失望。他立即来回的抽插起来，顶入越来越深，速度也越来越快，交合的下身也因为猛烈的撞击发出阵阵有规律的“啪啪”声响。

Sebastian被占领着，被不断挑拨着使之双腿都抽搐的那一点，那快感让他满足，让他只想要更多。他更大声的呻吟回应一次比一次更卖力的挺进，用手紧拽拉扯着Chris身上还没解开的领带，逼迫他弯下身凑近他。Chris顺势欺身吻住了他的唇，再次吸舔上他的脖子，下面更是加紧抽送。

在这场互相予取予求的性爱里，两人都是又专注又沉迷着那份快感，以至于高潮来得是如此猝不及防，他们都还没来得及反应就已经释放出来。

自确定关系后，Chris就没有同以前那样戴着安全套。这次，他自然也全数射入了Sebastian的体内。他等着标记他最爱的Omega已经很久。事不宜迟，他打开了他的结，堵住了那些精华。再一次架着Sebastian的双腿，微抬起他的胯部，让那些精液能向更深的体内流去。

Sebastian感觉到从小腹内传来剧痛，让他立刻咬紧了牙关，紧皱起眉。好在疼痛很快散去，他的身体又回到了对Chris的渴求里来。他好不矜持的再用腿盘缠上他的Alpha，时而用手扯着Chris领带逼迫他靠近，时而在他裸露的地方抚摸抓挠。并发出断断续续的呻吟叫唤邀请着Chris。

如此诱人的Omega，而且已经是属于他自己的Omega。这让Chris不论身体还是精神上都尤为亢奋。待结收回后，他马上又进入了下一轮的进攻。

就这样他们换着不同体位，不停地交合着，感受着，释放着。从白天到了夜晚，直到最后两人都没了意识。

 

一个月后，好似从上一次订婚事件里被媒体淡忘的Chris，又被各大媒体关注起来。原因在于他“抛弃”了已与他订婚的好莱坞巨星未婚妻，与自己助理好上了，并宣布了结婚的喜讯。这一次的报道明显更胜于上一次的铺天盖地，炒的越发沸沸扬扬。Chris则完全不在意媒体对他换了结婚对象的任何评价，这只会博取更多人的关注，而作为一个生意人，这正是他所需要的。

 

END


End file.
